A sunny day is a day were you're not supposed to be wet
by Luper
Summary: Ou quand Santana décide de faire une surprise à sa petite amie et qu'elle finit dans un étang. (Rating T pour le moment, il changera peut-être pour le M)


_**Bonsoir ! A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps que ce OS traine dans mon ordi. Mais avec les révisions du BAC, la fin des cours et le bac (DANS DEUX JOURS AAAAAAAH) Ben , j'ai pas eu le temps. Donc, je profite de cette insomnie pour vous le poster ! Ce Os n'est pas corrigé. Et la suite de AAU et bien...elle arrivera après le BAC, quand j'aurais eu du temps pour finir le chapitre !**_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Disclaimers : Glee ne m'appartient pas.** _

* * *

« Santanaaaaaaaaaa ! Laisse-moi voiiiiir ! Alleeeeeeeeer ! Je hais ne pas pouvoir voir en plus! S'teuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit Tanaaaaa! »

Ainsi braillait mon adorable petite amie depuis environ une dizaine de minutes. En fait, elle exprime son mécontentement depuis que je lui ai bandé les yeux et que j'ai démarré la voiture. Et honnêtement, la voir ainsi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage est l'une des choses les plus adorables qu'il soit.

Je rigole et lui touche la joue tendrement, geste qui a le don d'accentuer la moue de la brunette, puis lui attrapant la main, je laisse nos mains croisées sur sa cuisse à demi-couverte par sa robe blanche. Là, je me mets à effectuer de légers cercles sur sa peau, dépassant parfois « malencontreusement » sur la douce peau se trouvant en dessous du tissu. Amusée, j'observe du coin de l'œil le rouge monter aux joues de Rachel tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Descendant ma main jusqu'à son genou, j'en fais le tour tendrement avant de remonter ma main et de lui donner une pichenette sur le nez.

- Referme la bouche Berry, se serait con que tu avales des mouches et que tu t'étouffes avant ma surprise.

Violemment la diva se tourne vers moi puis, aveuglée par le bandeau sur ses yeux, se retourne vers la fenêtre. J'ai donc le loisir d'observer son dos, enfin, quand mon attention n'est pas fixée sur la route. Je soupire, toujours autant amusée, puis ouvre ma fenêtre, laissant mon bras sur le rebord, une main toujours sur le volant. Le temps est parfait aujourd'hui, le soleil brille et il fait assez chaud pour rester dehors.

Parfaite. Cette journée s'annonce parfaite.

Après une quinzaine de minutes de voiture en plus, je me range sur le côté de la route et stoppe le moteur. Rachel, toujours en train de bouder, ne bouge pas. Je soupire levant les yeux au ciel puis sors de la voiture, prenant soin de claquer la portière. Je fais rapidement le tour du véhicule puis ouvre le côté passager pour que ma petite diva en sorte. Comme prévu, je la trouve dans la même position qu'auparavant, ce qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire. Sans la prévenir, j'attrape l'un de ses bras et l'attire vers moi, déposant au passage mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis, sans prendre en compte ses cris de protestations et ses « Santana Lopez. Repose-moi de suite ! » et autre « Je. Te. Hais. » je la soulève et la dépose sur mon épaule.

Ses petits poings commencent à frapper mon dos et sans y faire attention, je ferme la voiture, attrape un sac posé à l'arrière puis me dirige vers le parc. Je remarque rapidement un coin d'herbe isolé, au soleil mais tout de même protégé par un saule pleureur. Plus je m'approche et plus je reconnais l'endroit. L'arbre, le pont, l'étang. J'avais l'habitude d'emmener Brittany ici pour qu'elle nourrisse les canards. Je souris face aux souvenirs remontant et accélère le pas, quoiqu'un peu ralentit par la brunette gigotant sur mon épaule.

Une fois arrivée à l'abri de l'arbre, je dépose Rachel et lui murmure un « Patiente encore un peu et ne bouge pas. Tu pourras bientôt voir ma tête, je sais qu'elle te manque ! » Elle lâche un « tsst » et me tire la langue. J'éclate de rire et me recule, la laissant bouder seule. Ensuite, je me penche vers le sac et en sors une couverture blanche que j'étale sur l'herbe verte. Lentement, je dispose ensuite les différents fruits et autre choses à manger que je nous ai achetés. Pour finir, je place une rose d'un rouge profond sur l'un de coin de la couverture et admire le contraste entre les deux couleurs.

Le cœur battant, je fais volte-face et sautille jusqu'à Rachel. Je passe derrière elle et entoure sa taille de mes bras, pressant mon corps contre le sien. Je la sens frissonner lorsqu'embrassant tendrement la peau de son cou, je murmure :

« Prête à voir de nouveau, baby girl? »

Sans aucun mot, elle hoche la tête tandis que ses mains se joignent aux miennes, posées sur son estomac. Je serre doucement ses mains puis me recule, manquant immédiatement le contact entre nos deux corps. Levant mes bras, je défais doucement le nœud et laisse le foulard tomber à terre.

« Garde tes yeux fermés. »

Elle hoche la tête de nouveau et j'en profite pour courir rapidement vers mon sac, en sortant un étui bleu nuit. L'ouvrant, je prends lentement la chaine ornée d'un simple pendentif puis retourne derrière Rachel.

- Tu sais...Comme je t'ai tout le temps avec moi, je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu m'emporte tout le temps aussi avec toi.

- Tana...tu me fais peur là. Je...mais tu aimes le bracelet que je t'ai offert non..? Je-

- Shhhhh...

Je lève de nouveau les bras, passant la chaine autour du cou de la jeune fille puis l'attache. Ensuite, je retourne devant Rachel et lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux, nerveuse. De suite, elle lève les mains à son cou et attrape entre ses doigts le pendentif en forme de cœur. Elle me regarde, un sourire sur les lèvres et je sais qu'elle aime déjà mon cadeau.

« Retourne-le. »

Elle m'obéit et son visage s'illumine lorsqu'elle découvre le simple S inscrit au dos du cœur. De suite elle se jette dans mes bras et je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser son front tendrement.

« Je t'offre mon cœur. Prends en soin, s'il te plait. »

Elle se redresse suite à mes mots puis avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrassant doucement. Le baiser, d'abord doux, s'enflamme lorsque mordant ma lèvre inférieur Rachel approfondit le baiser. Gémissant, je me recule, rompant avec regret le contact. Mais nous connaissant, si on commence comme ceci, jamais on ne pourra se détacher l'une de l'autre. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, Rachel Berry se tient devant moi, et une fois de plus, mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle est mienne.

J'attrape sa main puis la fais tourner, comme si on dansait, avant de la tirer vers la couverture. Encore une fois, ses yeux s'emplissent de joie et elle se baisse pour prendre la rose dans sa main. Elle s'assoie, murmurant un timide merci, et je m'assois en face d'elle. Son regard s'arrête sur les fruits et autres salades variées disposées sur la couverture. Embarrassée, je baisse la tête, passant ma main derrière mon cou et me sens obligée de préciser.

- Je ne savais pas tellement ce que tu mangerais étant donné ton régime alimentaire, donc j'ai fait de mon mieux, je...j'espère que ça ira quand même...'fin après si ça va pas..je..je sais p-

Elle se rapproche de moi rapidement et pose son index sur mes lèvres, stoppant net ma phrase.

- Santana, calme-toi, c'est parfait. Merci, c'est parfait.

Un sourire envahit son visage puis après un clin d'œil, Rachel se recule, attrapant au passage un bol rempli de fruits rouges. Assise en tailleur, elle cale le bol sur ses jambes et commence à manger en silence.

* * *

Cela fait peut-être quelques heures que nous sommes là, à parler de rien et rire. Le déjeuner est fini depuis longtemps et le soleil de midi a tourné en en soleil moins agressif. Allongées sur la couverture, l'arbre nous accordant l'ombre parfaite, nous sommes l'une contre l'autre. Le silence est présent depuis une dizaine de minutes et je commence à croire que Rachel s'est endormie, elle qui ne sait pas rester silencieuse plus de cinq secondes. Je passe l'un de mes bras derrière ma tête et ferme les yeux, cherchant avec l'autre main le contact de ma petite brunette. Contact que je trouve rapidement lorsque, créant un frisson le long de mon corps, ses doigts se lèvent le long de mon bras, descendant jusqu'à ma hanche. Une voix endormie chantonne doucement et les doigts fins remontent, caressant tendrement ma joue. Je souris, les yeux fermés et l'esprit tranquille, je savoure la sensation de la peau de Rach' se promenant sur la mienne.

D'un coup les doigts disparaissent, le contact manque et Rachel se redresse. J'ouvre les yeux, observant ce que fais ma diva. Cette dernière s'étire puis se lève, pieds nus dans l'herbe douce du parc, elle se promène, zig zaguant jusqu'au point d'eau. Le sourire me monte aux lèvres et je me redresse à mon tour, imitant les mouvements de la brune.

"Santana, viens voir viens voir viens voir !"

Je rigole, amusée par le comportement de Rachel puis me mets debout, la rejoignant près de l'étang. ? Les mains sur les hanches, elle se tient au bord de l'eau et me regarde.

"Mmmh, oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a à voir ?"

Elle me prend la main et m'attire près d'elle, me rapprochant dangereusement de l'eau. Elle tend le bras, me montrant un point quelconque sur la rive d'en face. Plaçant son visage contre le mien, sa voix me frissonner lorsqu'elle murmure :

"Regarde, ici."

Déstabilisée, je ne sens pas lorsque sa main me lâche et qu'elle me pousse de toutes ses forces. Par contre, je sens la fraicheur de l'eau lorsque je m'écrase dedans. Remarque, l'eau est plutôt bonne, mais Rachel me le paiera. Son rire retentit et s'éloigne, tiens, la diva aurait-elle peur de mes représailles ?

Je me relève, et l'eau, qui au passage est tout sauf parfaitement claire, m'arrive environ jusqu'à la taille. Sortant tant bien que mal de l'étang, je laisse les rayons du soleil me réchauffer. Attrapant mes cheveux, je les relève puis les attache ensemble, au moins aucune mèche mouillée ne viendra m'embêter.

- L'eau était bonne, San' ?

Le rire cristallin de Rachel retentit et malgré moi, elle réussit à me faire sourire. Je soupire, lève les yeux en l'air et cours la rejoindre. Comme prévu, elle m'attend assise sur la couverture, un air triomphant sur le visage. Je me jette contre elle, l'emprisonnant dans mes bras et elle se débat lorsque la fraicheur de mes vêtements touche sa peau dorée par le soleil. Ne la lâchant pas, j'embrasse son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire puis mes lèvres terminent leur chemin sur les siennes. Je me laisse faire lorsque ses mains me poussent doucement sur le dos et ne cessant de m'embrasser, la petite brune se retrouve sur moi.

L'une de ses mains se perd sous mon t-shirt trempé et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne crée un frisson qui court le long de mon corps. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, la rapprochant le plus possible de moi et mes doigts viennent se perdre dans une cascade de cheveux bruns. Sa langue se promène le long de ma lèvre inférieure et je la laisse aller plus loin, pour jouer avec la mienne. Je ne suis plus que focalisée sur elle. Sur les sensations qu'elle fait apparaitre le long de mon corps, les frissons, la chair de poule et ce feu reconnaissable qui commence à brûler le long de mon ventre. Sa main remonte lentement, passant sur mon ventre, remontant le long de ma côte, pour effleurer la courbe de mon sein droit et je gémis.

Gémissement qu'elle capture avec ses lèvres roses.

Le monde me semble loin. Et comme à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que mon monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de cette petite brune. Mon cœur crie Rachel lorsque ses doigts passent sur le tissu recouvrant mon sein. Tandis que mon corps a besoin de plus de Rachel lorsque d'un mouvement de hanche, je la fait gémir à mon tour. Je ne suis plus que focalisée sur elle. Concentrée sur la texture de ses lèvres, sur la douceur de sa peau, sur la douleur lorsque ses dents se plantent dans ma lèvre inférieur. Elle m'arrache un deuxième gémissement et elle souris. Elle joue avec moi. Elle le sait. Et déjà ses doigts redescendent, trouvant - avec un peu trop de facilité à mon gout- le chemin.

A contre cœur, j'attrape son poignet et sors sa main d'entre nos corps entrelacés, la capturant dans mes doigts. Je murmure un "plus tard Rach'" contre ses lèvres et je sens la brunette sourire. Je reste immobile tandis que Rachel se redresse rompant le contact entre nos bouches. Elle reste à califourchon sur moi et presque automatiquement, mes mains agrippent ses hanches. J'ouvre les paupières et ce que je vois fais rater un battement à mon cœur. Les cheveux en bataille, le rouge aux joues, les lèvres légèrement gonflées, ma petite amie me regarde. Ses pupilles sont noires de désir et je frissonne une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres bougent, mais aucun son n'en sort. Pourtant les mots qu'elle forme me laissent tremblante d'impatience.

"Je te veux."

Elle se lève puis me tirant par le bras, m'aide à me relever. Sa main se glisse dans la mienne tandis que nous rangeons nos affaires. Le soleil est toujours là, mes vêtement sont toujours trempés pourtant le temps semble s'être arrêté le temps d'une journée. J'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille et nous nous rendons jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'apprête à monter dans le véhicule lorsque soudain Rachel réapparait et me plaque contre la tôle chaude de la voiture. Son souffle caresse mon cou et ses lèvres s'y promènent.

- Tu veux savoir la différence entre toi et moi, 'Tana ?

- Hum. Dis toujours ?

Elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille avant de murmurer :

- Et bien, disons que personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de tomber dans un étang pour pouvoir être mouillée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle se détache de moi et disparait. Inconsciemment, un "Wanky" s'échappe de mes lèvres et je m'installe sur le siège conducteur, me promettant intérieurement de faire payer tout ceci à Rachel une fois arrivée chez moi. Cette dernière m'attend sur le siège passager, un sourire innocent sur le visage. Rachel Barbra Berry incarnation du diable avec une bouille d'ange. Je secoue la tête, soupirant et agrippe le volant, démarrant en trombe.

Plus vite je serai arrivée, plus vite je pourrais me "venger", n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu. Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux/celles qui doivent passer par le BAC, vous êtes les plus forts ! :D **_

_**Ceci pourrait devenir un Two Shot si je suis les conseils de ma bêta est fait la suite avec un Lemon. Je verrai bien ;) **_

_**J'attends vos avis/impressions eeeeect ! **_

_**Bonne nuit :)**_


End file.
